I. Technical Field
This invention relates to a sealed rolling bearing.
II. Description of the Related Art
Bearings for electromagnetic clutches in car air-conditioners, bearings for pulleys and alternators in cars are exposed, e.g. to rainwater and muddy water, during use. Thus, for these bearings, sealed rolling bearings are used to prevent entry of rainwater and muddy water.
Conventional sealed rolling bearings include one comprising an outer race having an outer raceway formed on its radially inner surface, and seal grooves formed in its radially inner surface on both sides of the outer raceway, an inner race having an inner raceway formed on its radially outer surface, and annular grooves formed in its radially outer surface on both sides of the inner raceway and each having an inner seal surface, rolling elements mounted between the inner and outer raceways, and seal members having their radially outer portions fitted in the respective seal grooves, and each having at its radially inner portion an inwardly extending contact type seal lip kept in elastic contact with the seal surface of the corresponding annular groove, thereby sealing the interior of the bearing.